Heels
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: Jennifer Shepard is the probie. Like, 2 days old, and, she wears heels and flip-flops. That click. And her niece and Tom Morrow's little girl come into to the story. Causing our poor Gibbs a head-ache! LOL!
1. Heels

**Je ne NCIS propre!**

I walked out of the elevator humming to myself. I was humming Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale. When I stepped out humming I could tell Boss was trying not to laugh. I was right on time for the

first day of the job.

I would look more professional if I wasn't humming that song. Wow. I am so pathetic. I stopped humming when I watched him stare at my shoes.

"Something wrong with my shoes?" I asked.

"Your wearing high heels." He replied back gruffly. "Am I working in the field today Boss?", or more importantly, girls can run fast in high heels." I replied back with a grin on my face. He just glared at me. "Am I working in the field today?" I repeated. "No." He said, still glaring.

"Then if I am not going to be running, which I can run fast in high heels anyway, why does it matter?" I shot back. He groaned and handed me a file.

"Go to your desk and get to work." Gibbs gave in. He went to his desk and I followed him. "Why are you following me?" He shot when we were half way to his desk.

"My desk is directly across from yours." I smiled as he groaned. My heels clicked as I walked. When he sat down he glared at the spot where my heels were hidden behind my desk.

One paper slid off my desk and landed about ten feet away from me. I got up and started walking over to it. _click click click clickclick click click click clickclick _My heels clicking again as I walked. Gibbs once again glared at my heels as I walked back with the paper.

I smiled. After I am done with him, he will only hear the clicking of my high heels. I smiled at that thought.

"Never tell a girl not to wear high heels Agent Gibbs. Never." The director said, coming down the stairs.

"I agree." I said, looking at the file.

"Information is wrong." I said, slamming the file down on his desk.

"How?" He asked, looking down at the file.

"Girls twist their ankles in heels. Not break their foot." I smirked. _Click click click clickclick click click click clickclick_. I smiled.

"Stupid heels." Gibbs muttered.

"Did I mention I own 3 pairs on shoes that are not heels," I smiled watching his face light up.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yep. They're flipflops." I laughed as he groaned.

I smiled. I will LOVE this job.


	2. POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK!

Like I said, own notin!

JENNY POV

I got off the elevator, laughing to myself.

"Hola Amigo!" I said, smiling, my flip-flops clicking with each step I took.

Gibb's eye twitched, and he responded with a glare.

"Well, you said not to where heels everyday, so I wore flip-flops!" I laughed when he frowned, realizing what he had said.

I sat down, pointed out a few wrong this in the profile, and laughed my head off when Gibbs said he was getting another divorce.

"NO! 9+7 is 16! NOT 97!" I heard a familiar voice.

"NUH UH! FINE! GO ASK YOUR AUNT!" Another voice yelled.

"THE ANSWER IS 16 CRYSTAL!" I yelled.

Nicky is a genius, a swimmer, a fashion advice girl, make-up girl, animal lover, a girly-girl mixed with tom-boy, and would make an awesome FBI agent, and a not so innocent girl that acts oh so innocent, she is like the mother of her class, She loves to sing and dance, loves to read, and she doesn't handle being replaced or embarrassed well, and a total popular girl.

Crystal was the director's girl. Really. She can direct people well. Animal lover. She would make a good NCIS agent. Smart, popular, popular girl's BFF, and she loves hanging out with friends.

I don't know Crystal well, but I do know those girls are BFFs.

Clicking and popping could be heard a mile away. I laughed.

"I guess I forgot to tell you, my niece is here with the director's daughter. May I mention, Nicky, loves, heels." I laughed.

Gibbs groaned and leaned back in his chair.

GIBBS POV

A little girl, probably around 7, ran down stairs with another girl on her heels.

"Hi!" One of the little girls said, coming to a stop in front of my desk.

She had the same color hair Shepard had, and the same eyes, except the child's eyes were more innocent, bright, childish, happy, alive, and they were a brighter color in all.

Another little girl came to a stop next to her. She had darker red hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Nicky Shepard!" The one that looked like Jenny smiled.

"I'm Crystal Morrow!" The other one smiled.

The girl, Nicky, walked around, heels clicking. I sighed, WHY did everyone have to wear heels or...

_POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! _I groaned and looked down. The director's daughter had bubble wrap, wrapped around her tennis shoes.

"Crystal? Why do you have bubbled wrap, wrapped around your shoes?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Because it's awesome silly!" She giggled, before chasing the other one around the bullpen.

_POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK!_

"TAG!" She screamed, tagging Nicky. Nicky smiled before turning around and chasing her. I can tell you one thing, those girls are fast.

_POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK!_

They ran past the elevators, just as Decker was getting off.

He took one look at the girls, before he stepped back into the elevator and pressed another button.

Nicky yelled a quick 'YOU WIN!' before they both stopped in front of the desk, panting. Nicky got out a small bag and pulled out lipstick, and a brush. Crystal did the same.

"Aren't you a little young to be wearing make-up?" I asked, still trying to stay calm.

Nicky rolled her eyes before putting a gold bracelet on her hand. I believe the first gem was a crystal, the second a emerald, the third a giant amethyst, the fourth a ruby, and the fifth a sapphire, each held by a pure gold band with roses, horses, and the word Nicky Shepard engraved.

Crystal pulled out the same type but the first gem was a topaz, the second a pearl, the third a large Crystal, the fourth a garnet, and the fifth a dark blue zircon, each held by a bright silver band with tulips, a small dog, and the words Crystal Morrow engraved.

Jenny shook her head. "Nicky's parents spoil her rotten. Crystal's does to." She said, shaking her head, smiling.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at the small hair tie in Nicky's hair. A golden hair tie with an amethyst heart, and blue sapphire's raining down. Black onyxes and black pearls shaped like clouds. In the corner the words _Don't let rain get you down, make the best of it! Love, Auntie Jen _were engraved. Crystal had the same thing except her heard was crystal and the band was silver and the words engraved were_ Your brighter than a Crystal, keep shinning and don't let rain get the best of you! From: Jenny_

"Okay, I spoil them to." Jenny sighed.

_POP CLICK POP-POP CLICK-CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK POP-POP CLICK-CLICK!_

They started dancing what-ever was supposed to be at their concert Thursday, Shepard hasn't stopped talking about it.

They stopped and laughed, hard.

I could still here the popping and clicking in my head. I groaned. I have a head-ache now.

A small dog peeked out behind Crystal, stepping on her shoes. _POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP!_

"That's Sheldon. He's a little shy." She added, picking up the little tan and black puppy.

Something jumped on my lap,making a purring sound.

Nicky frowned and came on my side of the desk, picking up a small white kitten.

"Hailey! I thought I left you in Mr. Morrow's offi..." She trailed off, before running up the stairs into the director's office.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!_

"EEK! CRYSTAL!" She yelled. Crystal went wide eyed before running up the steps.

_POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP!_

"Why are they here?" I groaned.

"Fall break. They will be here everyday for the next week. They will come in about 6 A.M. and go to sleep again. Then they will most likely wake up at 10 A.M. I'll give the director money, and someone will take them out to lunch from 12 to 2. And then they will stay here till 4 P.M. and go to dinner for an hour. and go home at 11. So they will be awake and here for 10 hours." She smiled before looking at their case-file.

"70 hours with them Gibbs." She said, before getting up and going to check on Decker. I'm pretty sure he hit the Autopsy button when he got back on the elevator.

I wish I was home working on the boat! _Thump Thump-Thump Thump Thump_-_Thump!_

**HOLA! Encase you didn't know, the thumping was Gibbs head. Lol. Anyway, If you want to know the names of the dances I was talking about, they are called Redwing, Lucky 7, and Virginia something. We all have do a dance for music class, I got assigned the Virginia thing. Weird, I don't know the name!It's a little different, but more annoying! POP CLICK POP CLICK POP CLICK!  
**


	3. SAD!

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, we ALL hate Author's notes.**

**Sorry**

**Suckish I know**

**I do not like posting them**

**Well,**

**You see**

**(I AM NOT LYING! If I was lying I would say my computer quite working or I am grounded or something)**

**My computer charger, is about to brake**

**Like, nada**

**No more charging.**

**And I am warning you, If my stories suddenly come to a stop,  
**

**It broke.**

**Well, I have a chance to get another one if it brakes before Christmas.**

**And I have a chance to not have one for a year if It brakes after Christmas.**

**Well,**

**I can try to post a TINY story on my brother's computer**

**but that chance is slim**

**I can TRY though**

**I'm not going to leave you guys sad, **

**There is going to be another story behind this one if this is the name of your story soon:**

**Family**

**The Reids (NEW)**

**Best Friend VS. Good Friend (NEW)  
**

**I have been doing family ones with a little bit of humor**

**I'll try to post more humor filled soon.**

**BTW: Sorry that my computer charger is braking.**

**It is a really crappy charger anyway.**

**I hope I get another one soon.**

**Again,**

**Sorry!  
**


End file.
